Pick me up
by HermioneLumos
Summary: Sam is suffering from sickness at work. How else could the day get any worse? From Sam's POV. Four parter. Please review :
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sam." Zoe greeted me as I walked into the ED to start my shift. My head was aching so much and I really didn't want to talk to anyone. "Rough night?" So it was visible that I wasn't feeling good.  
"Yeah, something like that." I replied, and was lying. I just didn't sleep well at all.  
"Well there is plenty of paracetamol in the staff room if you need it." Zoe laughed, and walked away.

I walked into the staff room to try and get some peace from the hustle and bustle of the reception area. Stepping inside, I was glad that no one else was in there just yet. I plonked myself down on the sofa and rubbedd my head to try and make the headache go away. I had already had some paracetamol that morning and it wasn't doing a very good job.  
"Hey." Someone said as they walked in to the room. I didn't look up but I recognised the voice of Tom.  
"Hey." I said, looking up and the light made me squint.  
"Whats up?" He asked, looking at me. I sighed. He probably saw through me like Zoe did.  
"Not feeling the best, thats all." I said, telling the truth. I really didn't feel the best. My stomach had been doing flips last night making it hard for me to sleep, and that feeling was there along with the added headache.  
"Oh. Whats wrong?" Tom asked. I liked that he cared and sat next to me, but I really didn't want to talk as it wasn't doing my stomach any good.  
"Headache." I said, keeping it quick and simple.  
"Oh. Had any paracetamol?"  
"Yep. Took it two hours ago and no change."  
"Oh. Bad then." Tom told me and I nodded.  
"We had better get started. Have you told Tess that you aren't feeling well?" So much for my peace and quiet...  
"No. Its fine. She doesn't need to know." I told him.  
"But she might send you home." He said to me, but I put my foot down.  
"No. Im staying here." I said. "Don't tell her please. Just keep this between us?"  
"Sure if that's what you want..." Tom said, looking at me funny. I turned away so I didn't see that look on his face.  
"Yep."  
"Well lets get started." He said. "Tess will wonder where we are."  
"Fair enough." I said, standing up and shutting one eye because of the pain standing caused me.

I walked out of the staffroom in my scrubs with Tom and got stuck in, hoping to take my mind away from my illness. I got put in resus where middle aged couple had arrived after being involved in an RTC. The woman was in a worse state than the man. Both however were unconscious, and had been ever since they were found. I was given the woman to work on with Zoe.  
"Dilated pupils..." Zoe read out whilst checking with the pocket torce. The light that flashed on made my headache flare up again and it was hard to me to concentrate.  
"Um, pulse is weak..." I began, "And bruising to the chest looks..." I paused while trying to think of the right word. "Bad."  
"Bad?" Zoe asked. "How bad?"  
"Could be some broken ribs in there." I paused again while looking at the girl infront of me. "Make two or three broken?"  
"Okay." Zoe said, watching me carefully. "What about the leg?"  
"Er, ankle is swollen and there is a laceration to the upper thigh." I told her. "Laceration is not deep."  
"Okay, can you dress it?" Zoe asked me.  
"Sure." I said, getting the equipment and getting stuck in. Concentrating on the wound was hard as my head began to wander to other things. I kept bringing myself back to do the work I was supposed to, but I couldn't concentrate.  
"Sam, are you alright?" Zoe asked me whilst watching my hands shake.  
"Yeah.. just can't concentrate." I said, angry at myself for not being able to do something simple.  
"Look, let me do it. You keep watch on her stats." Zoe told me, and I sighed while switching places with her. I watched her and she kept looking up at me.  
"What?" I asked as she looked at me for the fifth time.  
"Are you sure you are alright? You look a bit pale." She asked, and I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Im fine." I said to her, and even faked a smile, but she didn't seem convinced. "Rough night remember."  
"I said there were pain killers in the staffroom." She told me.  
"I know. I had one before I got here." I said, and she raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Are you sure you should be working?" She asked me, and I told her what I told Tom.  
"Im staying here." I said with pleading eyes, hoping she would let me stay.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." I said sternly. I wanted to stay, not go home and have absolutely nothing to do.  
"Okay then." Zoe said, giving up. "But if you feel worse, tell one of us, yeah?"  
"Yeah, sure, fine." I said, but I wasn't going to burden anyone else with my problems.  
"Good." Zoe said. "But go and work in cubicles. This can't happen again in here."  
"But I'm fine! It was only the once."  
"Cubicles." Zoe said, and I knew I had lost the arguement.

Instead of going straight into cubicles I went into the staff room and was happy to find it empty. I went to lay down on the sofa for a few minutes to see if it would help me. But before I knew it, I had drifted off, only to be shaken awake by Linda half an hour later.  
"Hey, Sam." Linda said. "Wake up."  
"Oh." I said, I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep until she woke me up. "How long was I asleep for?"  
"Half an hour at least." She said to me and I groaned, partly because of my headache and that someone had to come looking for me. "Tess was wondering where you were and I saw you come in here before."  
"Oh right." I said, and stood up shakily.  
"Are you alright?" She asked me, noticing my shakes.  
"Im fine." I said, just as my stomach began to roll.  
"Okay." Linda said. "Tess will be looking for me now! Bye." She left me on my own and for once I was happy to be rid of her company. She was such a nice person and a great friend that I loved to talk to, but at the minute I wasn't in the mood for any socialising.

My stomach continued to churn dangerously and I knew what was coming. I ran for the sink and emptied my stomach of its contents. I jumped when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I span my head around and noticed Tom was there.  
"Should you really be in today?" He asked me, and I sighed.  
"I said that I was staying here." I said.  
"I really think you should-"  
"Im staying here." I cut him off mid sentence quite harshly. "Sorry but i'm fed up of people saying I should go home."  
"I understand that you don't want to go, but maybe it is for the best if you do." He told me, and I sighed.  
"It might be best if I do, yes. But i'm not going anywhere." I said.  
"Alright." Tom said, backing off as he knew what I was like. "Im working with you in cubicles now anyway. Tell me if you need to go for a bit and I will stall."  
"Thanks." I said, grateful for what he was doing. I followed him in to cubicles.

"There you are! I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten to." Tess said as I walked in.  
"Sorry." I said to her, thinking of an excuse really quickly. "I was... getting a quick drink in the staff room. I was thirsty."  
"Okay." Tess said. "Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale."  
"Fine thanks." I replied with another fake smile.  
"Sure?"  
"Yep." I said, getting annoyed with the constant questions.

As soon as she had gone, I turned to Tom.  
"Do I really look that bad?" I asked, pointing to my face as my stomach began to roll a little.  
"Well, you don't look what I would call well." He shrugged.  
"Greaaaat." I said sarcastically.  
"Lets just get started, yeah?" He said, and gave me a random patient file.  
"A drunk?" I said, gawping at him. "Really?"  
"Sorry." He said. "Its either that or someone constantly throwing up..."  
"Okay okay." I had heard enough of the throwing up.  
"I thought I would give you the better one." Tom said.  
"Thanks." I said again. I seemed to be thanking him a lot lately.

I walked into cubicle 7, the one I had been given, and saw the drunk sat there on the bed. I sighed before walking in.  
"Hello, i'm Doctor Nicholls, and you can call me Sam." I said, and he started shouting profanities at me.  
"Your a slut, look at you!" He began to shout, and it was hard not to take it personally. "You slag, you bitch."  
"Are you done?" I asked with my hands on my hips.  
"No." He spat and slurred. "Witch."  
"Now?"  
"Yes." He said cockily.  
"Good." I said. "Now what is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing." He said, staring at me. "Absolutly nothing." I put my face right into his, as I was now sick of his attitude.  
"Then why are you here?" I whispered into his face.

His face turned red.  
"Get outta my face." He said, swinging his arm and I fell backwards, knocking my head on the wall next to me with quite a force.

I saw feet running towards me as the pain in my head grew and grew. Stars appeared in my vision just as he bent down and had his head right near the floor to be opposite mine. I was beginning to lose consciousness, I vaguely remember him picking me up before I fully blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

As I came to, I saw his face above me blocking the light. His face was full of concern and worry.  
"Where am I?" I asked him, even though I knew the answer.  
"Oncall room." He told me, and I mentally applauded myself.  
"What happened?" I could only remember a small amount of what happened.  
"The drunk man hit you I think, and you must have hit your head on the wall." He explained and it all made sense to me now.  
"Did anyone see?"  
"Nope. I heard something from your cubicle and I came to see if you were alright. I saw that you were on the floor and barely conscious, so I rushed you to the oncall room." He told me. "I knew that you wouldn't want any spectators."  
"You were right. Thank you." And again with the apologies. "Am I a slut?"  
"You what?" He said and laughed.  
"That man said I was a slut, a slag, a bitch and witch." I told him.  
"At least I know you don't have any amnesia." He laughed. "You are none of those things. He was as pissed as a fart. You can't believe anything anyone says while under the influence of alcohol."  
"True that." She smiled, and winced as her head twanged in pain.  
"How do you feel?" He asked me, and I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was generally worried.  
"Not the best." I replied. What did he expect me to say? I was sick, and got knocked out.  
"Don't kill me, but I really recommend you go home." Tom said.  
"Im not going home..." I said, even though I knew I should. "I will be fine."  
"Sam, please, just think for a second." He said and I rolled my eyes at him. "You got knocked out! Your head can't feel great at the minute."  
"It doesn't." I said.  
"Exactly." He said, showing me his hands. "Seriously, go home. It will be the best for you."  
"I don't care if its best for me." I said. I just wanted to stay at work. "I am staying here. That is all."  
"Fine." Tom said. "Remember what I said. If you need to go, I will stall for you."  
"Thank you." I said. "There is an up side to this though."  
"And that is...?" He pressed me.  
"I got some more rest."  
"Yeah about five minutes." He laughed. "I didn't know when you were going to wake up... I was going to go and get someone to check you over."  
"Oh." I said. I really did make him panic. "Im sorry for making you worry."  
"Don't be sorry. You couldn't help that." He said to me.  
"I know, but I still made you worry!" I told him, and he put his arm around me.  
"Don't you worry about it." He said to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder as I played with my hands in my lap.  
"Crap." He said, and I looked confused.  
"What?"  
"Tess!" Tom said.  
"Oh!" I said, jumping up. "She's going to kill us."  
"I know." Tom said, as we rushed out of the room, not doing my head any favours.

"Where have you two been?" Tess asked us as we rushed in to cubicles.  
"Oh um.."  
"We were trying to find the drunk patient Sam was taking care of." Tom said, and I looked at him confused.  
"Your patient went walk about did he?" Tess asked. "Why didn't you catch him?"  
"Because he knocked her down and ran out. She asked me to help her find him." Tom explained.  
"Oh." Tess said, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. Fine." I said, smiling at her. Im glad Tom was here. He wasn't telling her all the details but he told her the truth.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Im fine Tess." I told her, nodding. She didn't look to convinced because I still must have looked ill.  
"Okay." Tess said. "I will get someone else to find the patient. You start on this one." She handed me a patient file for a little girl with a swollen ankle.  
"Thanks." I said, thinking this would be a piece of cake. But I was finding it hard to concentrate today so maybe it wouldn't be as easy as I first thought.

"Hello, Im Dr Nicholls but you can call me Sam." I said in a friendly voice to the young girl who was five and to her mother. "What exactly happened then?"  
"Oh, she was running by the swimming pool at her friends party, and she slipped." The mother explained.  
"Alright." I said. "Can I take a look at it?" I asked the girl.  
"Yes." Didn't look to sure of me, so I looked over it really gently so I wouldn't put her in any discomfort and make her dislike me.  
"Is it broken?" She asked me, scared.  
"Can you wiggle your toes for me?" I asked, and she did it.  
"So, no. I don't think its broken." I smiled at her. "We will get an x-ray though, just to make sure. It won't be a long wait because we aren't so busy today."  
"Okay thank you." The mother smiled at me and I gave a half hearted smile back. The girl was sweet and I wanted her to be up and running soon.

I sorted out the xray and I felt my forehead as I began to wrote. It was wet, and I must have been sweating. It made me worry how long I had been like that, and noticing my illness again made me feel worse. My stomach did more flips and I knew I had to go now. Tom was in frontof me and I tapped him on the shoulder as I ran past. He nodded as he knew where I was going.

I only just made it to the toilet in time, and my stomach emptied its contents once again. I sank down the wall once I had wiped my mouth and held my head trying to stop it from exploding. I heard someone shout from outside the door and my head pounded. It was Tom.  
"I, I'm fine." I shouted back and opened the door. I stood up, but I swayed dangerously so I clung onto the door frame.

It soon passed and I went over the sink to splash water in my face. It was refreshing and my headache disappeared for a few seconds but then it soon returned. I gave up and walked out of the room to find Tom worrying again.  
"I told you not to worry. Im perfectly fine."  
"No, you are not. That is the second time you have had to throw up today." He told me.  
"I know, but i'm fine." I said, walking past him. "Thanks for stalling."  
"Its fine, but I really think you should stop working."  
"I said i'm fine Tom." I snapped at him. He held his hands up as if to surrender.  
"Alright!" He shook his head and I walked back over to him.  
"Im sorry. Im just fed up of people telling me that."  
"I won't say it again, even though I think its true." He said and I glared at him before walking back into cubicles.

It was soon my lunch break and I went to my locker and got out my lunch. It was a salad, and I sat on the sofa as Tom sat next to me. I didn't want to begin a conversation, so I sat their in silence while playing with my food.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked me.  
"Fine."  
"Why aren't you eating then?"  
"Im not hungry." I said.  
"Then why even get your food out of your locker?" He asked, and I didn't have a proper answer to it. So I shrugged. "Try and eat a bit?"  
"I don't want to." I told him, putting the fork down and putting the lid on.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I will throw it straight back up again." I said, and my headache suddenly increased. How much worse could a headache get?  
"Sam come back." He said. I didn't want to.  
"Sorry." I said, needing to get away from him. I began to feel dizzy and I didn't want to pass out in front of him again.  
"Sam, please." He begged, and my eyes began to tear up while I frantically put my lunch away.  
"I need to go."  
"Home?"  
"No. Just away from here." I said, my hands now shaking as I began to panic. Why was I dizzy?

I was beginning to shake more and my stomach rolled by the time I shut my locker. I swayed as I rushed to the door, flinging it open. Zoe was stood there.  
"Woah." She smiled, not expecting the door to open. "Sam?"

My dizziness increased as the headache did, and I could see Zoe's worried face looking at me. I was still swaying but I couldn't help it anymore. I exhaled and the darkness showed up in my vision.  
"Sam? Hello?" She waved her hand in my face and I began to fall backwards. I was out of it before I hit the floor, but I felt Zoe grab my hands and probably Tom catching me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam?" I heard someone calling my name. At first their voice was quiet and grew in clarity.  
"Sam? Wake up." They said, and I tried. I really did. But my eyelids just didn't want to open.  
"Squeeze my hand." Someone else said. I tried, but I didn't think I had done it. But I got a reply. "Well done. Now try and open your eyes." Didn't they think that I would have already if I could? I continued to try, but I just couldn't do it.  
"Its fine. Just take your time." Someone else said. Were they reading my mind? How could they know that I could hear them?

I continued trying for what seemed to be an eternity. But I managed to move my eyes, and this time I sort of suceeded. They must have seen my eyelids move.  
"She's waking up." Some one else said, and my hearing had gotten better. I recognised this as Zoe. "Sam? Can you open your eyes?" I just tried to!

It was a hard task but in the end I managed to open them enough to see a bit of light. I felt someone squeeze my hand.  
"Come on Sam. You can do it." It was Tom... He must be worrying now for sure. I'd scared him enough today. So with the rest of my strength I fought my eyelids open properly, and I had won the battle.

The light entered my eyes and it seemed a lot stronger than before. It made me squint, and I shot my hand up to cover them as my head was pounding.  
"Turn down the lights." Zoe said, and they dimmed down and I could remove my hand from my head. "Sam? Do you remember what happened?"

I couldn't reply for a minute or two as I was trying to remember. I couldn't. I just couldn't think of what happened properly. I recalled something happening but I had no idea if it was what they wanted to here.  
"I remember treating a drunk guy..." I said, my voice was quieter than I was hoping for.  
"Alright. Anything else?"

I wracked my brain until it made my headache unbearable. I winced, sighed, and looked up.  
"Tom." I said. "I remember being with Tom somewhere..."  
"Do you know where?" He asked as he held my hand tight.  
"Um..." I rumaged through my brain again,and it made me feel extremely nausious. I gagged, and they were ready.

Zoe handed me a bowl and I threwup what was left in my stomach, and then was dry heaving. Tom patted my back throughout the whole thing, and handed my a tissue when I was done. Getting back to the question...  
"No. I can only see cubicles." I shook my head, and layed back down.  
"Okay, Linda, call down to organise a CT." Zoe instructed. I hadn't even seen Linda standing there in the back.  
"Why a CT?" I asked.  
"You couldn't remember where you were last." Zoe said, standing next to the bed with sympathetic eyes. "Do you want to know what I saw?"  
"Yeah, please." I said, and she began to explain.  
"Can I start?" Tom asked. "I was there before you were." Zoe motioned towards him.  
"Go ahead." She said, and Tom began to speak.  
"You were inthe staff room with your lunch. Do you remember what you ate?"  
"I can vaguely see the colour green..." I said.  
"You had salad."  
"That would explain the green." I said, and listened to what he had to say.  
"You weren't eating it, just playing with it." He said. "Then I asked you why, and you just said you were fine. You got up and put it back in your locker and you went really pale, like really pale. And-"  
"Can I?" Zoe asked, and Tom let her. "You opened the door just as I was about to grab the handle and it made me jump. Then you looked at me with a blank look and you were pale as a ghost... then you fell and I grabbed your arms before you hit the floor."  
"Then I helped her lay you down and eventually we got you in here." Tom finished.  
"How long was I out for?" I asked, dreading the reply.  
"Around nine minutes." Zoe said. Great...  
"Oh." I said, surprised.  
"Nine minutes is a long time for someone to be unconscious Sam." Zoe told me. "You must have had a rough night." I gave a shakey laugh.  
"Yeah, yeah." I said, looking at Tom.  
"Could I have a word with her, privately please?" Tom asked Zoe.  
"Er, sure." She said, wanting to know what was going on. "I'll give you a few minutes. You have a scan booked in twenty minutes."  
"Okay." I said, and watched both of them leave. Tom walked over.

"I need to tell them what happened earlier today." Tom said, and I knew he was right.  
"Why?" I asked anyway.  
"Because the scan my show something from the fall earlier, and it might think something else brought this whole thing on." He explained, and carried on. "They will get suspicious."  
"Fine." I said. "Can you tell them?"  
"Sure I can." He said, and left to bring Zoe back in.

"There is something you should know." He began, and looked to me for confirmation. I nodded. "She was in cubicles with a drunk guy as you know... And he knocked her, making her fall and hit her head. I thought you might need to know this for the scan."  
"Wouldn't this information have been more useful earlier?" She asked, slightly annoyed.  
"I didn't want any fuss. I wasn't feeling good anyway and I had enough of people asking me how I was." I explained, and she looked at me with pleading eyes.  
"This could have been prevented if you had told us!" She said. "Was she knocked out at all?" She asked Tom.  
"Breifly..." He said.  
"How long?"  
"Five minutes." He said, and she gasped.  
"Breifly? Five minutes isn't brief." she scolded.  
"I know Im sorry." Tom said. "I stuck by her word when she said she didn't want anyone to know. I should have thought more about her health."  
"Well, I will go and let CT know." Zoe said. "You are down soon, so Big Mac will come and wheel you down."  
"I can walk." I tried.  
"No no no. I don't think so." Zoe said, and spoke to Tom.  
"Make sure she doesn't leave that bed." She said, and I rolled my eyes.  
"I won't!" I said to her, and she left the room.

"How is your head?" Tom asked me.  
"Fine."  
"I know for a fact its not fine." Tom said. "Spill."  
"Its banging." I said, rubbing my temples.  
"I can ask for some more pain killers if you'd like..."  
"Can you?" I said. "That would be great."  
"Sure." He got up, and just before he opened the door, I stopped him.  
"Tom?"  
"Yeah?" He spun round and it made me feel slightly dizzy.  
"Thanks for being there..." I said. "You know, as I woke..."  
"Its nothing." He said. "Just worried for a friend." I smiled at him, and then he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

As Big Mac wheeled me down for my scan, I found it so incredibly awkward. Dylan just stared at me as I went past, as did Noel, Nick, Lenny, and Dixie. Dixie walked over to my bed.  
"You alright love?" She asked me, concerned. I smiled at her.  
"Im fine." I said, wanting her to stop worrying. That face made me want to hug her! She was so caring towards everyone.  
"What happened?"  
"Im just sick." I told her and she looked at me funny. "And I got knocked out by a drunk, and passed out in the staff room."  
"Oh bless ya!" She said to me and hugged me. I winced as she did so. "So where are you off to?"  
"To have a CT scan." I said glumly, wishing it would come back clear.  
"Well, I hope all goes well love." She said to me, patting me on the shoulder. I realised it was quite sore; probably from hitting the floor when the drunk guy hit me.

The scanner was horrible. I had to lay there for what seemed to be forever while that huge circular machine wurred around me. It didn't help me headache at all, but I knew it would be worth it in the long run. I continued to lay there and think about my day.

So I come to work, sick, and didn't go home when I should have. I just should have gone home when I was told to, because otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't have been hit by a drunk, and I wouldn't have passed out infront of two of my collegues. And I wouldn't be sat here having a CT scan to check and see if my head is alright!

They pulled me out of the CT scan a while later to my relief, and I sighed with happiness. Tom greeted me as they put me back on the trolley and he helped Big Mac wheel me back down and into a cubicle.  
"Do you know the results yet?" I asked Tom.  
"Oh Sam." He shook his head. "You know that it takes at least half an hour for them to go through the scan and give you the results."  
"Oh yeah." I said, leaning back against the bed. I exhaled and wiped my forehead, and Tom took a seat next to me.

"Thanks for everything today." I said, sitting up to him. I had only just realised how good looking he actually was.  
"Its absolutely fine." He smiled at me. Now that was a smile...  
"You shouldn't be running around looking after me." I shook my head at him, and my eyes began to water reliving the events in my head.  
"Hey hey. Don't cry." He said, putting his hand under my chin and lifting my head to see into his eyes. It was there and then that we felt a connection.  
"Sorry." I said, wiping the tears away. "Just fed up of being ill."  
"Everyone gets fed up with being ill." He said, still looking into my eyes, and I leaned over the side of the bed to get closer to him. He did the same until out faces were centimeters away.  
"Oh my god." I said, loving this. I really liked him, but I think I scared him. He pulled away.  
"Sorry sorry. Took that a bit too far." He said, blushing.  
"No no. I.. liked it." I said, also blushing, and slowly he returned to his original position.

We got so close that our noses were touching, but then someone had to ruin the moment and walk straight in.  
"Oh. Sorry!" Zoe said, leaving the room again.  
"No Zoe its fine." I sighed. We were so close to kissing then, and I was mentally kicking Zoe out of the room.  
"I have your CT results." She said, raising her eyebrow at me whenever Tom wasn't looking.  
"How did you get them so fast?" I asked.  
"I work here and I was extremely concerned about a great friend." She said, and I thanked her.  
"Thanks."  
"Its no problem." She smirked at me, still looking at the both of us. "Well you will be happy to know that it came back clear."  
"Thank god." Tom said, and then Zoe looked at him. He coughed and looked away from her.  
"Great." I smiled, genuinely happy that I didn't have any permanent damage. "So I can go?"  
"We would like to keep you in for observation."  
"Im discharging myself." So I find myself injured when I could have avoided it, and now I was declining medical treatment.  
"Are you sure you want to?" Tom asked.  
"Yes. Im fine." I said, and they had heard that too much today already.  
"Right, well I will go and get the discharge forms..." Zoe said, and watching us as she left.

"Where were we?" I asked Tom, and he smiled. He leaned in to me and I leaned into him. I touched my lips to his and we gasped at the contact. We deepened the kiss and before I knew it, he had pulled away. "What?" I asked him, already missing the contact.  
"I can hear Zoe." He said, and sure enough, you could hear her heels clipping along the floor.  
"Oh." I said, and layed back down on the bed.  
"I will take you home if you want. My shift is just about to finish."  
"That would be great." I smiled at him, and Zoe opened the curtain. I could tell by her face that she was disappointed that she didn't catch us doing anything.  
"Here you go." She said, giving them to me. I signed them and handed them back to her. "You are free to go."  
"Okay."  
"Nick has organised for you to stay off work the rest of this week." She explained to me and I groaned. "Everyone was worried about you when they saw you."  
"I know. I could see it on all of their faces." I told her. "Do I have to stay off work for a whole week?"  
"Nick suggests that you do." Zoe said. "But I don't see why you can't come in if you are feeling better."  
"Good." I said. "I will do that."  
"If you are sure." Zoe said.  
"Thanks Zoe." I said.  
"My pleasure." She replied and left the room, and me and Tom kissed again. I could officially say that I had moved away from mine and Dylans relationship, even though we were still legally married...

"Lets get you home." Tom said, helping me off of the bed where he steadied me as I swayed. He hugged me and I gratefully hugged him back. He took hold of my hand and we walked out to the reception area. The looks on my collegues faces were the funniest thing I had seen in a long while. But then I saw Dylan. He looked hurt. But there wasn't anything I could do. I had moved on from my relationship with him and he had to accept that now, even though the breakup was my fault.

We walked out of the ED together, and he took me home.


End file.
